


Alternate Timeline

by dongsaengofdarkness



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongsaengofdarkness/pseuds/dongsaengofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin wakes up to find himself aboard a spaceship run by Captain Jung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Timeline

“Intriguing.” Changmin took a cutting of a plant and placed it in a small preserving jar, screwing on the lid. The jar would keep the sample from disintegrating before he’d be able to look at it in his lab.

Scanning the terrain, he noticed a snake like creature slithering across barren rocks before settling on a spot and coiling itself, watching for unsuspecting prey. This world from what he had observed so far resembled earth in both its age and evolution. Although he hadn’t come across any signs of intelligent life thus far.

He clicked on his recording device. “Planet XXK5-42. Current temperature, 29.4 degrees celsius. No intelligent life forms detected.”

Changmin took off his backpack and carefully put the jar inside before looking up. Maybe he had spoke too soon. Seven foot tall humanoids with dark orange skin and braided flaming red hair were approaching him, armed with weapons. They appeared not to desire engaging in friendly communication. Quickly the science officer took cover behind an overgrown bush and crouched down on the floor, pulling out his communicator.

“You need to beam me up Kyuhyun. Right now!” Changmin spoke into his communicator. They hadn’t noticed him yet, but Changmin wasn’t willing to take any chances. He was idiotic to have beamed down without backup.

“Damn it Changmin. I’m trying to, but there are signals jamming with the transporter. I’m unable to pinpoint your exact location.” Kyuhyun clicked away at a bunch of buttons. “Give me five minutes.”

“I’m giving you two.” Changmin bit his bottom lip. Kyuhyun had never let him down before, hopefully he’d fix things. Like he always did.

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant. Commander Cho?” Captain Jung placed his hand on the chief engineer’s shoulder and looked at the locating screen, flashing red.

“I’m trying to beam Changmin up, but the signals…” Kyuhyun pressed a few more buttons before slamming his desk. “He’ll be a goner if we don’t bring him back.”

“Lieutenant Choi.” Yunho looked over at Siwon. “Decrease our altitude. The radiation from this planet’s moon is jamming our signals.”

Siwon nodded and pulled on a lever, lowering the ship.

“Come on. Come on.” Yunho clenched his fist and stared intensely at the locating screen.

“Found him!” Kyuhyun exclaimed. “Beaming him up right now.” He turned a dial to power up the transporter and clicked the button next to it.

“Thank god.” Yunho sighed and walked over to the transporters, waiting for Changmin to re-materialize.

\----

“Did the transporter malfunction?” Changmin blinked and looked at the room around him. It appeared he was back on earth. He took out his communicator to call the base in Seoul, but there was no signal.

“Strange.” Putting his communicator away, out of caution he pulled out his phaser, setting it to stun. Just in case the person whose house he intruded in, wasn’t happy about him visiting.

Yunho yawned and turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. “Roleplaying Star Trek so early in the morning Changmin?” He smiled and used another towel to dry his hair.

“Captain Jung.” Changmin lowered his phaser. “What happened? What are we doing back on earth? Did I pass out?”

“So many questions at once.” Yunho draped the towel over his shoulder and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. “I like when you call me captain though.” He smirked.

“This is no time for fun and games captain. Have we returned to Seoul?” Changmin walked closer to Yunho and coughed. “I advise that you wear proper attire before we continue our conversation.”

“Are you out of it Changmin? We flew back from Tokyo this morning.” Yunho chuckled a bit. “Just give me a moment.”

“As much time as you need.” Changmin nodded and turned around, giving his superior respect.

Yunho pulled on his black Justo t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. “So what’s up?” He sat on the bed with crossed legs and placed bambi on his lap.

The science officer pulled out a chair from a nearby desk and sat down, looking at Yunho. “I don’t recall being in Japan.”

“We had a fan meeting where you were grumpy half the time because you didn’t get to have your cup of coffee.” Yunho blinked. “Are you playing with me Changmin, or you really don’t remember?”

“I remember quite clearly. I was collecting samples.” Changmin opened his backpack and took out a jar. On the inside was a cutting of a plant with small silver colored flowers. Yunho had never seen anything like that.

“You can cut the act now Changmin. It’s starting to freak me out. ” Yunho took the jar and placed it on the desk. “This isn’t funny.”  

“What did you mean by fan meeting captain?” Changmin looked around the room. Instead of maps and diagrams, there were posters of various music artists adorning the walls.

“I think you should change out of those clothes and come back to bed.” Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Clearly you’re delusional.”

“Your name is Jung Yunho, but you are not the captain of the K.S Goliath?” Changmin’s eyes widened.

“Of course not.” Yunho rolled his eyes and made a mental note to ask Kyuhyun to cut down the time he spent watching Star Trek with Changmin. “You and I are both members of TVXQ. A kpop group.”

Changmin closed his eyes and took time to process that. If this man was Jung Yunho, but he was not the Jung Yunho he knew, did that mean he had somehow ended up in an alternate timeline? Had he switched places with the Shim Changmin of this timeline due to the transporter malfunction? So many questions went through his mind. He knew that alternate timelines were possible. Some had even established communication between each other.

Yunho placed his hand on Changmin’s shoulder and shook it gently. “Get up off the desk. You need to catch up on your sleep.”

Changmin opened his eyes and looked at Yunho. “Have you heard of alternate timelines?”

“I’ve heard about them in movies and they’re interesting to think about, but I don’t think they exist.” Yunho pulled Changmin onto the bed and unzipped his ridiculous jacket, pushing it off his shoulders.

“I am Changmin, but not the Changmin that you know. Somehow he and I seem to have swapped places. At least I hope that is what happened to him. I am from a different timeline.” He gasped as Yunho pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Shush and go to sleep baby.” Yunho gently ran his fingers through Changmin’s hair.

So they were lovers in this timeline. In his own time it would be inappropriate for him to engage in such relations with his superior. He had honestly never thought of his captain in any way other than a friend and colleague. This touch felt comforting. It felt familiar.

It had been a long day and Changmin found himself yawning before falling asleep on his captain’s, no, Yunho’s soft chest.

\-----

“What just happened?” Changmin rubbed his eyes and looked around him.

“It’s good to see you in one piece Commander Shim.” Yunho chuckled a bit. “But why did you change into pajamas while you were planetside?”

“I was about to go to bed.” Changmin walked towards Yunho and wrapped his arms around the older man. “Did you bring me to a movie set after I fell asleep? You look good by the way.”

Yunho stood still, surprised by his science officer’s behavior before slowly pulling Changmin’s arms off of him. “State your name and position on this ship.”

Changmin tilted his head to one side. Was Yunho roleplaying Star Trek. If so, then he should play along. He wondered how much effort Yunho had gone through to get the costumes and borrow the movie set. It almost seemed real.

“My name is Commander Shim Changmin and I am the science officer aboard this ship Captain Jung.” Changmin recited flawlessly. He had marathoned the original series movies with Kyuhyun just last week.

“That is.. correct.” Yunho looked at him, puzzled. “Maybe you should report to Sickbay commander. You do not seem to be yourself.”

“How about you and I go rest up in the Captain’s quarters? Since I’m in my pajamas and all.” Changmin fluttered his eyelashes.

“Just move and let me scan him.” Heechul grumbled and walked towards Changmin, pulling out his tricorder. “His readings show that he’s fine.”

“This is just too cool.” Changmin spazzed. “I can’t believe you guys set this up for me. Is Kyuhyun here too?”

Kyuhyun got up from his desk and stood next to Heechul. “What the fuck happened to you man while you were planetside? Did they screw with your brain before we could beam you up?”

“It could be a possibility.” Heechul jabbed a hypo against Changmin’s neck. “Just in case.”

“That actually hurt hyung.” Changmin rubbed his neck. “But I guess that’s all part of the authenticity. Am I right?”

He grinned and walked over to Kyuhyun’s desk, checking out the display and keyboard. “Wowwww. Is this a super early birthday present? Because I’m super impressed.”

“Commander Shim.” Yunho tried holding back a laugh. “Are you under the impression that this is actually a movie set?”

“Of course it’s a movie set Yunho.” Changmin crossed his arms. “Although it’s really cool and authentic looking, people can’t travel around space yet. I’m not stupid.”

“I want you to come here.” Yunho beckoned with a finger.

“What is it?” Changmin followed.

“The stars.” Yunho turned a lever, causing the metal blinds to fold and reveal the sky. “And if you look there, he tapped the glass. You can see Planet XXK5-42.”

“It’s just another monitor right? There’s no way we’re  in space right now.” Changmin placed his hand on the glass and laughed. “Right?”

“As of now I don’t deem you fit to return to your duties as commander. Get some rest.” Yunho pat Changmin’s shoulder.

“Can we go back to your apartment in Seoul first?” Changmin yawned.

“Even at full warp speed it would take us five days to return to Seoul. You may sleep in your quarters.” Yunho turned around, facing away from Changmin and began walking back to the bridge. “Lieutenant Commander Cho can show you if you do not remember the way.”

Yunho sat down in the captain’s chair and crossed one leg over the other. At first it seemed as if a different Changmin had come through the transporter. One from an alternate timeline. However, Changmin had been able to easily identify his position on the K.S Goliath. Did he simply lose his memory?

Kyuhyun took Changmin’s thumb and pressed it against a scanner, unlocking the door. “So here is your room.”

“How much did this place cost?” Changmin walked inside. “Yunho must have spent a fortune.”

“Tons.” Kyuhyun leaned against the closed door and looked at Changmin. “And luckily we’re government funded. Although we could use more funds for shore leave.”

“Is this a replicator?” Changmin pointed at a microwave like device. “It would be cool if it could actually replicate things. I’m craving spaghetti right now.”

“It is a replicator and it can replicate.” Kyuhyun walked over and punched in a code.

“You’re joking right?” Changmin smiled brightly.

“Nope.” Kyuhyun opened the door and took a plate of pasta out of the replicator. “Nice and hot.”

“Oh god.” Changmin fainted.

\-----

“Yunho wake up.” Changmin shook him.

“What is it Changmin?” Yunho glanced over at the alarm clock. “It’s 3 AM in the morning.”

“I had the craziest dream. You were captain of a Korean starship and I was the commander, but at the same time I wasn’t the commander because it was me from an alternate timeline. And you weren’t really a captain because it was you from another timeline. And somehow I managed to cross timelines. And..”

“Calm down you nerd and go back to sleep.” Yunho grumbled. “We have a long schedule later today.”

“But hyung! Wouldn’t it be really cool if Star Trek was real?” Changmin pouted.

“I suppose it would.” Yunho pecked Changmin’s pout. “Goodnight Commander Shim.”

“Goodnight Captain Jung.”

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making this into a chapter fic, but lol.


End file.
